


Fish

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [25]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Injury Recovery, Innuendo, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Lin has certain appetites that Kya is happy to satisfy first chance she gets
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Fish

“I miss fish-” Lin says when she’s told she’ll be out and about by this time tomorrow.

“We’ll get some on the way home-” Kya has figured out this is Lin’s way of coping with the fact she almost died and now has a bunch of scars in her torso and legs that Kya will spend years mapping…if Lin lets her after what happened the night previous to the incident, that is.

“Will I be getting some sweet love when we’re alone?” Lin asks with a raised eyebrow when the doctors are out of earshot and Kya barely believes what she heard, even as she bites her lips in a small signal of the desires that surge in her body at the question.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're liking these! Let me know!!
> 
> Please check out the other stories if you haven't! They're all one big story!


End file.
